Lando Calrissian
Lando Calrissian was a Human male entrepreneur, smuggler, former gambler and general throughout various points in his life. * Born on Socorro, he became a gambler and con man early in his life and acquired his own ship, the Millennium Falcon, in a game of sabacc with a man named Cix Trouvee. * He went on to have numerous adventures with the Falcon and its piloting droid, Vuffi Raa, during which he ran afoul of a Sorcerer of Tund named Rokur Gepta, whom Calrissian eventually killed. * After a series of events led to him losing the Millennium Falcon to a Corellian named Han Solo on Bespin, Calrissian eventually became the Baron Administrator of Cloud City for a time—a position he once again gained through sabacc. * In 3 ABY, Cloud City was taken over by the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War as part of a deal gone wrong. Calrissian had previously agreed to turn over a group of Rebels to the Empire, including Han Solo and Leia Organa, as part of bait for a trap for Jedi Luke Skywalker. However, Darth Vader altered the deal to the point where Calrissian felt he was no longer able to tolerate it. Subsequently, he joined the Rebel Alliance and took part in numerous missions on its behalf; in particular, in search for Han Solo, who had been frozen in carbonite due to Calrissian's betrayal on Bespin. Calrissian eventually participated in Solo's rescue and the defeat of Jabba the Hutt. Following Solo's rescue, Calrissian continued to serve with the Alliance and during the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, Calrissian piloted his old ship, the Millennium Falcon, into the second Death Star's core to destroy its reactor. Afterward, he continued to serve the newly formed New Republic in times of need, but spent most of his time pursuing various business ventures, specializing in mining. A venture on the sun-baked world of Nkllon was soured by multiple attacks from the Empire under Grand Admiral Thrawn, but Calrissian invested in a number of other entrepreneurial plans, including mining operations on Varn and Kessel. In 18 ABY, Calrissian met and fell in love with Tendra Risant, marrying her soon after the Bastion Accords were signed. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Calrissian aided the New Republic through his leadership and the YVH 1 droids that his company, Tendrando Arms, produced to combat the extragalactic invaders. He also helped to arrange the election of Cal Omas as Chief of State following the New Republic's reorganization into the Galactic Alliance. Calrissian, along with his wife Tendra, continued to manage Tendrando Arms following the war. His YVH droids played significant roles in the subsequent Dark Nest Crisis, Swarm War, and Second Galactic Civil War. During the latter conflict, Calrissian aided his friends Han and Leia Solo in their efforts against their son Jacen Solo, who had fallen to the dark side and become a Sith, until Calrissian was informed that Tendra was pregnant; he then spent the rest of the war with her. After the war's conclusion, Calrissian settled down with Tendra in a life of quiet luxury, managing Tendrando Arms and raising his son, Lando Calrissian, Junior. He was later contacted by Luke Skywalker for assistance during a mission to the Maw with Skywalker's Sith allies. Calrissian reluctantly agreed, and successfully carried out the mission. Afterward, he returned to Coruscant and warned the Jedi of not only the danger posed by the Sith, but also the hidden menacewhich Skywalker and the Sith were pursuing. To that end, he assisted in getting a large number of Jedi StealthX wing starfighters offworld to assist the Skywalkers.